Burning Embers
by shimmer379
Summary: Old title was "LOVE IS BURNING". Katniss and Gale have been friends since they were young, but now that Gale has volunteered for Peeta, to protect Katniss, and they are together in the Hunger Games, will it become something more? KatnissxGale
1. The Reaping

BURNING EMBERS

**Hey guys! So... This is the first chapter of my latest fanfic! My last few fanfics were epic fails, and were only like 2 chapters each, so if I forget to keep updating, please feel free to send me angry reviews and stuff! I'm gonna try really hard to finish this one! And I know there are a lot of fics just like this, but I had to give it a try! Please R&R! Oh yeah, I don't own the Hunger Games! Suzanne Collins does!  
><strong>

Chapter 1; The Reaping

_I walked briskly across square, determined to make it to my destination, before time ran out. I didn't even know where I was going, only that I had to get there soon. I thought of Prim's smiling face, and Gale laughing in the woods. I knew they were there too. Could I save them before they were killed by whatever was there? I burst through the door of a small house that looked a lot like mine, and ran blindly through the halls. When I finally found the room I knew I was looking for, I came in just in time to see my deceased father shooting an arrow from my own bow into Prim's heart._

I woke with a start, and sat up in bed. My forehead was covered in sweat, and my legs tangled up in the thin sheets. Next to me, I heard my sister, Prim, still snoring, and my mother across the room tossing and turning. It was around six in the morning, and I knew it was time to get up. I gently got out of bed, so not to wake up Prim, and dressed in my usual outfit. I washed my face, braided my hair, and was off.

I stepped out of our small, one bedroom house, and into the streets of district 12. It was a lovely day, the sun was just rising, and I knew the one place I wanted to be. In our woods. I quickly ducked under the chain link fence, confidant that it would not be an electric current running through it, there really never is. I grabbed my bow from a hollow log, and made my way into the forest.

"Hey Catnip!" I heard my best friend, Gale, call out to me. I quickened my pace, and ran up to him. "Look what I caught!" He held up a loaf of bread, with an arrow sticking through it. "The baker was feeling generous today. He only charged one squirrel!" He told me enthusiastically. I grinned. "Wow! That looks great," I told him "Prim also left us some cheese to eat with it. I guess everyone is a little happier and more generous on reaping day." Gale snickered at my sarcastic remark, and we sat down on a wide, flat rock to eat what we consider a feast.

We ate in companionable silence, until Gale spoke. "We could do it, you know. Run away, I mean." I knew Gale was about to break into one of his famous anti-capitol rants. I quickly discarded the idea. "We could never. We have too many kids!" It came out sounding strange, but it was true, with all of our little siblings. "You know, I never want to have kids" I told him, instantly regretting putting out the awkward subject matter. But he responded, nonetheless. "I don't know, I might. If I didn't live here." When he wants to, Gale can be very reasonable. "But we do live here!" I snapped back, knowing I sounded harsh.

We continued eating, and practicing shooting, until the sun was high overhead. We knew then that we had to get back, before the reaping began.

I raced home to change into something reasonably nice, a pretty blue dress that used to be my mother's. I helped Prim into a skirt and shirt. "Tuck in your shirt, little duck!" I told her. The back of her shirttail sticking out made her look like she had a real tail. I tucked it in for her. However, I saw something flash in Prim's eyes, so I sat her down in my lap.

"Katniss, I'm scared…" Prim leaned into me for a hug. I breathed in, and noticed she smelled like her cat, Buttercup. "Don't worry Prim. Your name's only in there once, you're not gonna get picked." I comforted her, knowing she would just cry if no one was there to tell her she wouldn't get picked. In truth, I didn't know. People have gotten picked before, even if they had just one slip of paper in the big glass ball.

I hugged Prim for a few more minutes, then we left the house, and headed down to the town square. Soon we were grouped off by age. Prim shot me a frightened look, but I squeezed her hand reassuringly, and let go. After we were situated in little roped off pens, the microphone blared, and our capitol representative, Effie Trinket, began to speak.

"Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games, people of district 12! I will now draw the lucky two to be chosen to compete! Let me start with the girls! Oh, and may the odds be EVER in your FAVOR!" Then, she walked up to the large glass ball that held me and my sister's names. She reached in, and pulled out a tiny slip of paper, and called the name on it. My heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings, even though I knew there was only a slim chance it would be either of us.

"Primrose Everdeen!" My heart stopped. My mouth just hung open lamely as I watched peacekeepers begin to guide her to the stage. She had a look of shock, and fear on her face. Suddenly, I knew what to do.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as I pushed through the crowd to my sister.

"My goodness!" Effie looked a bit flustered as she said this. "I do believe this is the first tribute district 12 has ever had! What spirit! Come on up, dearie! Now, what is your name?" Effie pulled me up on stage, and looked down at me from her 5-inch heels. I could smell her awful perfume a mile away. It reminded me of rotten strawberry jam. "Katniss Everdeen…" I practically whimpered. Effie seemed to have heard me fine, though. "Why, I bet you two are sisters! Wouldn't want her snatching up all that _glory,_ would you?" I cringed at her term, and nodded. I suddenly heard Prim screaming my name, and looked down to see Gale holding her back, with an agonized look on his face. Seeing Prim kicking and screaming made me so sad, the tears threatened to all spill out then, but I miraculously held them in, and took a step back into the shadows.

"Now for the boys! Let's see…" She shuffled around the papers, and reached in. "Peeta Mellark!" Suddenly, I felt even more tears behind my eyes, as I realized who this was. Cloudy memories of hunger, rain, and a young boy tossing me burned bread from the back alley came flooding back, and all I could think was _NO! NOT HIM!_

All of the sudden, I heard another voice, strong and clear, from the crowd. "I, Gale Hawthorne, volunteer as tribute!"

**Okay... That was really short... I promise I'll try and make the other one a lot longer! Toodles!  
><strong>


	2. Goodbyes

BURNING EMBERS

**HEY AGAIN PPLZ! Here's the second chappy... It's not very good, but neither was the last one. If you're still reading, I guess that means it's not as bad as I think!**

Chapter 2; Goodbyes

_No! That's even worse than Peeta going! ANYONE BUT HIM!_ I thought helplessly as Gale walked up on the stage and wrapped me in his arms. I instantly felt warmer, safer. I always did when Gale was there. But I couldn't let him think that, because the other half of me was extremely angry with him.

Who was going to feed our families? They would surely starve without me and Gale there to hunt for them. My mother was hopelessly depressed, and could barely pull herself together to feed Prim in the morning, with food and money I, the sixteen year old daughter who is supposed to be getting an education, provided for them! How could Gale not think of that?

I pulled away from him and shot him a glare. "Gale… How could you this to Prim… To Posy? Who's gonna feed them now? Why would you do this? It's bad enough that one of us is going to get killed, but now BOTH of us!" I chewed him out, hissing under my breath up on the stage.

He at least seemed truly apologetic. "I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight. I just want to keep you safe. And do you have such little faith in me, that you think there is no question that we're both heading straight to our deaths? I will make sure you come home, no matter what. And even though I'm sorry you are mad at me, I don't regret doing it one bit." Gale told me truthfully. I understood his implications at once. Only one of us can come home. It didn't make me that mad. Just… Upset. Agitated.

"Wow! What spirit! This is definitely a first in district 12! Amaaaaazing!" Effie gushed over me and Gale, with a big smile on her face. Then, peace keepers began to swarm the stage, and we were herded into the large justice building, to await our train to the capitol. I stepped onto the marble floors, and noticed what seemed to be little flecks of some sparkly gold rock in it. I'm sure a square inch of the flooring could feed my family for a week. Effie's pink shoes clacked loudly as she ushered us on.

We walked through the cavernous halls for a few minutes, before we stopped in front of a large, wooden door, with a big golden doorknob.

I was pushed into the room. It looked very fancy, and expensive looking, with a large gold, silk bed, and luscious curtains that looked so soft, I thought they would be better suited for a bathrobe. "Your visitors will have three minutes each." A sullen peace keeper informed, as he shut the door behind him. I heard the lock click.

After another ten minutes had passed, the door reopened, and a crying Prim, and my mother burst in. Prim ran straight into my arms, and sobbed uncontrollably. "Shhhhhh… It's going to be alright." I soothed her, for a few seconds. She stepped back and let my mother hug me too. "Mom. You cannot go on the way you have been," My mother got a slightly confused look on her face, as I began to instruct her. "You know what I'm talking about. Start up your apothecary shop. Make money. Sell the milk and cheese from Prim's goat. Gale has shown his brothers how to hunt, and they'll share meat with you." I lectured my mother sternly, I knew it was the only way to get her to listen. I turned to Prim. "Now listen. You must continue school. Try your hardest not to take any tesser-" Prim cut me off by hugging me again and bursting into tears. "Try… to… win… PLEASE…" She said in between muffled sobs.

"I promise I will." I told her, even though I knew it was a lie. I had already made up my mind to get Gale home. He could provide for our families better than I ever could.

Soon enough, peace keepers pushed my family out of the room, and I was alone again. I lay down on the plush bed and closed my eyes, trying my hardest not to cry. The bed was soft, and comfortable, but it didn't make me any happier. It is a horrible feeling, knowing that you are about to be carted away from everything you've ever known, and sent off to certain death. I squeezed my eyes shut, and thought about something else, knowing I had to be strong for Prim, my Mother… and Gale.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I knew it had been at least a couple hours, because the sky was just beginning to turn pink, and my stomach was grumbling, telling me it was time for dinner. I stood up and straightened my hair, and marched up to the door, about to start banging on it, and yelling for someone to bring me dinner. Just as I put my fist up to it, it swung open, almost hitting me in the face. Effie stood outside of it, in yet another ridiculous, brightly colored outfit. How many times does one need to change their clothes each day? "Come with me to the train, and dinner! Chop chop, we're going to be late!" She told me, with her silly capital accent.

"Where's Gale? I want to see him." I asked her with a flat voice, devoid of emotion. I couldn't trust myself to show any, or I might have broken down. "Don't worry, child. He'll be waiting at the train with Haymitch." _Haymitch Abernathy. He's gonna be our mentor, isn't he? What a joy that will be._ I thought to myself. I often saw Haymitch, our district's last living victor, at the hob, buying up all the bottles of liquor he possibly could. He's a notorious drunk.

_Clack clack clack_... I cringed at the sound of Effie's sharp heels clacking on the floor. I would never get used to that. I kept feeling as if she would scare away the game, even though there, of course, was no game in the justice building. I had to get out of that mindset, or I would drive myself crazy.

Luckily, the justice building is right by the train, so me and Effie got right out and into the train, with no time to see anyone else, or even catch a glimpse that may very well be my last, of my hometown. Well, that's not that lucky.

"Catnip?" I heard a familiar voice call from down the car, as I boarded the train. I turned to him, to make sure it was real, not just a mirage, and ran into his arms. My resolve finally burst, and I began to sob into his arms. "It's gonna be okay, Katniss. I'll get you home." Gale told me, meaning to be comforting, but only making me cry even harder. Eventually, I pried myself away from him, and dried my eyes. "Oh... I'm sorry, I messed up your shirt..." I told him as I looked at his shirt, wet from all my tears. He shook his head with a grin. "Oh, Catnip... You are always so polite, even as we're being sent to fight to the death with a bunch of other kids." I didn't smile at his remark. It wasn't funny.

We followed Effie to the dining hall, through five or six cars. All while listening to Effie grumble about Haymitch being to much of a drunken pig to wait for us before eating. Thankfully, the train was carpeted, so I didn't have to hear her sharp heels clacking on the flooring.

We passed through five cars, all furnished beautifully, and adorned with paintings and sketchs, that I could not dream of ever hanging on the walls of my home. And it was just a train!

"HEYHEYHEY!" Haymitch suddenly called from across the room, as we entered the dining car. "Heere er da trribues... Whhhooaaa..." He slurred his words like the drunkard he is, then he clunked on the ground, out cold. What a surprise. We're dead meat.

I turned to Gale. "Gale, promise me you'll never ever drink, okay?"

"I promise..."

**How was it? Too short (sorry)? Please let me know! PLEASE R&R with as much constructive criticism as you can!**


	3. On Our Way

BURNING EMBERS

**Hello friends! I've finally written the next chapter! It's a little shorter, but still just as good (not really, the other ones were better). I also want to warn you that I wont be updating as often after this weekend. Spring break will end :( and I'll have to go back to the horrors of _middle school! Ominous music... _So! Without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 3; On Our Way

IThe one good thing about the train ride was that the food was incredible! Me and Gale stuffed our faces for hours, before Effie made us stop. Apparently she was "looking out for our health", but I knew she just didn't want us getting fat. Like that would ever happen.

Haymitch had been taken off by strange, silent servers to get cleaned up after he passed out, and right around the time we finished eating, he arrived, dressed in clean clothes, with his hair slicked back like a capital citizen. Gale looked unfazed.

"So, _mentor,_" Gale spoke with venom dripping from his voice. "What words of wisdom do have for us?"

Haymitch leaned in close, and whispered in Gale's ear.

"Stay Alive."

He started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. I felt anger bubbling up inside of me, but before I could say anything, Gale whipped out a steak knife, and jammed it in the table a millimeter next to Haymitch's fat hand. Effie let out a little squeak. I took the opportunity to lecture him.

"You _will_ help us do just what you said. Stay alive. Or I will make sure you never get another drop of liquor in you entire life. Am I making myself clear?"

Haymitch seemed startled by the outburst, but not for long.

"Looks like I got a pair of fighters this year! Congrats. I'll help you out"

We both breathed in a sigh of relief. "So, kids, what are you two good at?" He asked us.

Gale was the first to speak. "Katniss can shoot just about anything with a bow and arrow, and climb and run like a little chipmunk!" He said with a small grin.

"Well, Gale can throw daggers really accurately, and is gifted with snares!" I told Haymitch.

Haymitch didn't seem all that impressed. "Ummm... Keep your biggest talents to yourselves, until your private session, and practice up on other things in training. Eat a lot of food... and get a lot of sleep. We'll talk arena strategies later. Now I'm gonna go get some sleep myself." Haymitch said with a yawn, then departed off to his room.

Effie finally spoke up, sounding a bit flustered. "He's right, children. You two should go get some sleep. I'll show you to your rooms!"

We got out of our chairs, and followed Effie to another car, where she opened two doors right next to each other. When I looked inside, I gasped.

The rooms were even grander that the ones in the justice building! There was a huge four poster bed in the center, with deep red gauzy ribbons adorning the top, and a matching velvety bedspread. On the other side there was a large mahogany dresser, and a very expensive looking television.

It looked like gale was thinking the same thing as I was, because his mouth was hanging open.

Effie herded us into the rooms, and told us to get changed into our nightclothes, which we would find in drawers.

After I heard the door shut, I walked over to the dresser, and looked around. To my horror, I found nothing but sheer lacy nightgowns, and short, silky monstrosities. However, I still managed to find the least sexy thing there, a velvety tank top that was cut much too low for my liking, and an overly tight pair of soft shorts that came a an inch below my butt. I sighed. At least it was comfortable.

After getting dressed, and washing and braiding my hair, I gingerly stepped out of the room, tip-toed over to Gale's room, and knocked on his door. He came and opened it up with a sour look on his face, but when he saw it was me, his face relaxed.

"Hey Catnip." He greeted me, and stepped outside the room. He was still wearing pants from the reaping, but switched out his dress shirt for a thin v-neck that hung loosely over his neck, and showed off his toned chest and arms. I noticed him giving me a once over, and suddenly felt embarassed, and wanted to cover myself up.

"Hey Gale. Just wanted to see you. Do you want to go look around the train before Effie catches up to us? It is past our bedtime, after all." I told him, and he grinned.

"Sure, Catnip! I was just about to go suggest we do that." He replied, and we set off to the next car. Unfortunately, it was a dead end. The next car was at the very end of the train, and was nothing but a little storage car, with a few empty boxes in it.

Gale went and sat down on one of the boxes, and I sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and I let my head rest on his chest.

He breathed out a heavy sigh. "Oh Catnip... I wish we were back at home, sitting in our forest. Or at least somewhere in district 12."

I smiled at the thought of our woods. They always brought happy memories. "I know, Gale. I miss home. I wish this hadn't have happened too."

We sat there for quite awhile, in companionable silence, just listening to the train whooshing by the other 11 districts, on it's way to the glamorous capital.

Unforuneately, the epace was eventually broken. It was a long time before we started to hear shouting, I think it was Effie shouting.

"How on earth did they get on the train!" We heard her say. There was a lot of shuffling and footsteps, as we heard a grumpy Haymitch shouting a string of curses.

Two doors were bust down, and another unrecognizable man's voice was heard. "Do you think they're here for us?" I whispered into Gale's ear. He didn't respond. We didn't move from out comfy position. They probably wouldn't bother to check in here anyways.

Then, suddenly, the door burst open, and three men with large cameras started snapping pictures of us.

**Not that bad, right? A little short though, I know... Plz R&R! Byebye!**


	4. Welcome to the Capitol

BURNING EMBERS

**Ok... so I was having some serious writers block here, and I ended up dragging this part on the train on for a REALLY long time. I hope you forgive me, and read on! Also, I'm gonna try and update at least weekly from now on, maybe bi-weekly. I hope that's enough! I'll probably update twice, on saturday and sunday. But I'm not totally sure. Definately no less than that! **

Chapter 4; Welcome to the Capitol

"Aaah!" I let out a little yelp as the cameras kept coming closer, and ended up falling out of Gale's lap, onto the cold floor.

Luckily, Gale is much more hot-headed than I am, because he stood right up, and punched the paparazzi guy in front in the face. He fell down on top of one of his buddies, then all three of them ran out of the room. They would probably lock themselves in a bathroom until the train stopped, then run out as fast as possible.

Gale bent down to help me up. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Effie, however, was more angry than I've ever seen her.

"OH. MY. GOODNESS! How could this happen! What EXACTLY were you doing when they came in? What pictures will they have?" Effie angrily questioned us, although I wasn't sure if she was angrier at us, or the paprazzi.

"We weren't doing anything, just talking! They'll have ONE picture of her sitting on my lap! Is that so bad?" Gale told Effie, indignant that she was so angry for no reason.

"Well then. I will have to think this through, and get back to you on the morning, with strategies for fixing this. _Haymitch,_" She said, while fixing a pointed glare at him, "should start coaching you on your chariot ride soon, too. Good night." Effie stomped off in her sparkly pink dress with little cherries on it. Who could take her seriously in that?

"Well, good night then..." I told Gale and Haymitch as I rushed off to my room, before the blush pooling in my cheeks became to noticable.

I woke up in the morning still feeling tired. I got out of the big, plush bed, and hobbled over to the bathroom, still half asleep. As soon as I turned on the bathroom light, my mouth gaped open in surprise. The bathroom was HUGE! I hadn't really been in it all that much before, so looking at it now, I saw it in it's full glory. The shower was the same size as my old bedroom, with many shower heads, all over the walls too. There were three sinks, and the walls and floor were made of an amazing silvery marble.

I gently stepped onto the tile, afraid it wouldn't be real. I set down my clothes on the sink, and stepped into the shower. I was surprised to find that the water smelled like coconuts!

After showering, I dressed in a short, stretchy blue tank top dress. It was incredibly comfy, but still a little to tight. However, it was the only thing appropriate for the grand entrance, where all of panem would see me as I got off the train.

I braided my hair in it's usual style, and went down to the dining hall to talk to Effie, Haymitch, and Gale.

"There you are, sleeping beauty! Although, you're not really that beautiful. Or nice. Or talented. You just sleep alot. Not to mention your dressed like a tramp." Haymitch called out to me, and gave me a playful punch (that was slightly painful) I stepped into the room. I wasn't that bothered by his remark, I expected something of the sort. However, Gale was. He suddenly stood up in his chair with a firey look on his face.

"Don't speak to her like that. EVER." Gale then smacked Haymitch in the head with his plate, and then stormed out of the room. It was scary.

"Well... He is a bit grumpy, isn't he!" Effie exclaimed, because Haymitch was still to much in shock to respond.

"ANYWAYS," Effie began. "I came up with the perfect solution to our little problem! It's very brilliant, if I do say so myself. Here it is; we present you two as 'star-crossed lovers'! How does that sound?"

I was speechless. I never thought of something like that! The though of us together like that, never really even crossed my mind! Even though it seemed foreign, I kind of liked it. It made me feel... warm and fuzzy.

"Well, it's settled then!" Haymitch finally butted in. "You know, I even have some ideas for the interview. You can go up WITH Gale, and kiss and stuff."

That's when I got nervous. Kissing Gale? It seemed wierd. I'd never kissed anyone before, and I didn't really know how to. Plus, Gale was my best friend, it would be wierd. I internally shuddered.

"Ok then," Effie said. "I'll go find Gale, so you can exit the train car. I'll also tell him about my proposition. Make sure you are prepared to have many photos taken of you!" I cringed, I wasn't a huge fan of cameras, especially not after the little incident we had last night.

I got up from my seat at the dining table, and walked over to my room. When I got there, I sat down on my bed. _Where did my life go wrong?_ I though to myself. It seemed like just yesterday that I was sitting in the woods with Gale, mocking the hunger games, and now we're in it! Well, I suppose it was just yesterday, but you get the point. I mulled over the fact that in a week, I would be dead. At least my family would be taken care of, by Gale. I know he'll do a good job. How could he not take care of the family of the girl who sacrificed her life for him? It would be cruel if he didn't. My useless mother, and poor, poor little Prim...

I stood up, knowing if I continued thinking like this, I would end up crying and depressed. I couldn't afford that. So, I splashed some water on my face, and let my hair down, so it fell in soft, tousled waves, cascading over my back. I took a deep breath, and left my room, to head over to the dining hall.

My shoes sank into the soft carpet of the hallway, as I walked through the train, intending to go look for Effie. I intended to ask her if she was sure the photographers that snuck on the train before will be able to sneak back out, before we confiscate the cameras. There really wasn't much use in it, though. I'm sure they already got out on the last stop.

Suddenly, a familiar force hit me head on, knocking us both to the ground. "Gale! Watch where you're going!" I scolded him, as he helped me off the ground.

"Sorry. I was running away from Ef-" He began to explain, as he quickly pulled us into my room, and slammed the door shut. He must've seen Effie coming down the hallways.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I just didn't want her to force me to go practice walking straight, or something stupid like that." He told me. We sat down on the bed.

"Listnen, Gale," I began. "Did Effie tell you about her propostition?

"Yeah. I'm okay with it, I guess. If it will keep you alive."

"Alright. I guess I'm okay with it too, then."

"Katniss?"

I looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Umm... Never mind." He told me, and then sat up, and abruptly left the room. What was up with him? I followed him out, hoping that's what he wanted me to do.

"Hey Gale! Wait up! We have to leave the train together!" I called out to him. He turned around.

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot about that. Come on, let's go." Gale said, as he grabbed my hand, and we made our way through the train, to the main entrance, where I knew there would be many photographers. THAT may be even scarier than the hunger games itself.

The doors slowly opened, revealing a red carpet. I couldn't see anything exept for the massive hoards of people, dressed in strange, brightly colored costumes. Lights were flashing, practically blinding me. Gale took my hand, then bent whispered something in my ear. "This looks like a bundle of fun, doesn't it?"

I nodded, and plastered a fake smile to my face.

Welcome to the capitol.

**Okay, sorry that was also kinda short... Please R&R!**


	5. A Grand Entrance

BURNING EMBERS

**Hey ppl! I'm sorry it took so long, even though I guess I did warn you... Either way, it's here now! Also, I just wanted to thank everyone that read and/or reviewed. I realized I hadn't done that yet. You guys are the ones that make this story happen! If I didn't have anyone reading it, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be motivated enough to keep writing! I started out responding to reviews, but then I got to lazy, but I guess I'm doing it now!**

**Special thanks (for reviewing) to:**

_**Rebecca**_

_**Zach2017**_

_**Kat**_

_**thesharminator**_

_**love with all the feathers**_

**You guys are the best! Also thanks to everyone who added this to your faves or alerts, and really everyone who opened it up, even if you only read the first chapter! :)**

**Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I changed up the title, and summary, because I thought the old ones were kinda cheezy. NOW I'm done! Read on! **

Chapter 5; A Grand Entrance

"Katniss!"

"Miss Everdeen!"

"Look over here!"

The flashing lights, and chaotic shouts were beginning to make me dizzy, as me and Gale continued down the red carpet. I still wasn't sure how they managed to position it so it was there right as we exited the train. I was wearing the smallest heels I could find in my closet, but they still sunk into the carpeting, and made me trip a couple times. Thank god I wouldn't be doing this for the rest of my life, like a victor. Gale would be the victor. And he doesn't have to wear high heels.

Gale snuck his arm around my waist, as we finally walked off the carpet, and into a large building right by the train station we came out of. I sucked in a breath. The building was incredibly grand, with large, chrystal doors and gold doorknobs. We walked in the building, leaving the photographers behind us. Soon enough, Effie was right behind us too.

"Come this way! You will meet your stylists, and prep teams, then speak with Haymitch. Then it will be time for your grand entrance!" Effie explained to us, as she continued dragging us across the hall. After a few minutes of rushing, we stopped in front of a large room, and Effie pushed us inside, and left us to fend for ourselves.

Suddenly, six brightly colored people burst in another door, on the opposite side of the room that the door we came in was. Three of them walked over to me, and introduced themselves.

"Octavia."

"Venia!"

"Flavius."

Then, without another word to me, they began circling me, talking in some kind of wierd beauty code.

"Tsk tsk. This one's gonna need to be put back to beauty base 1 before she sees Cinna."

"I don't know... Maybe she's even gonna need to go to base 0!" One of them said ominously.

I heard the other three talking about Gale, on the other side of the room. Mostly compliments, about how "hansome" and "camera ready" he is. Ugh.

Soon enough, I was pulled into another room, through the door they came in, and sat down in a big chair. One of them, Flavius, I think, began lathering some strange sticky substance on my leg. He dried it with a blow dryer, then suddenly ripped it out. I yelped. Is beauty always this painful?

All while this was happening, one of the girls was plucking litte hairs out of my eyebrows, and the other was yanking a brush through my tangled hair.

Then, the worst happened. Flavius poured some foul-smelling liquid on my legs and underarms, and pretty much wherever he had previously ripped out hair, and then gingerly set down the bottle. He was wearing thick, chemical-repellent gloves.

After a few second, it really began to burn, It felt like my legs were literally on fire.

This time, I let out a scream in pain, and attempted to wrestle out of their grip. No such luck. Venia had my arms like a vice. Did she have to do this often?

"Calm down, honey," Ovtavia told me. "It's just to keep the hair from growing back in the arena. The pain will be gone in a few minutes."

She was right, but Gale didn't know that. Soon enough, he rushed in the room, probably having heard my yelling.

"Oh my god, Katniss! What did they do to you?" He violently pushed Octavia aside, and knelt down by my side.

"I'm fine, Gale. They just poured some stuff on my legs that hurt, That's all. It's to keep the hair from growing there." I explained to him. He stood up, and nodded. After a few seconds, his prep team and a couple of peace keepers carted him back to his room. I wonder how he escaped from there. One of the members from his prep team had a bloody nose.

Well, after my prep team was done with me, and I was shiny and clean, they put me in a little silk robe, and sent me into another room, to wait for my stylist. After ten minutes or so, he walked in.

"Hello Katniss. Sorry to keep you waiting. My name is Cinna."

Compared to all the other capitol people I'd seen, he was very plain. He wore just a simple suit, with his chocolate-colored hair in a buzz cut. The only makeup or tattoo he had was a little gold eyeliner, giving his eyes a little sparkle.

"I hope Flavius, Octavia, and Venia didn't cause you to much pain. The chemical they use to keep hair from growing does tend to hurt a bit. Your poor district partner, Gale, right? He'll have to get it all over his face."

Cinna told me. I was starting to like him, as much as I could like someone from the capitol.

"So. Back to business. I have a suit for you to wear. It is pretty comfortable. Here, put it on." He handed a black, full body leotard to me, and motioned to a little changing curtain in the corner.

He was right, it was comfortable.

I stepped out of the changing room, and set the robe on a chair. My hair was cascading down my back in soft waves, and I have to admit, I looked pretty good. Better than I ever had before.

Just then, Gale walked in the room, wearing a similar suit to me, and looking very pouty.

He looked me up and down, and I immediately realized how thin and tight the suit was, and put my arms over my chest.

"Okay, Katniss and Gale. You see, I don't want to do something boring, like in the past years." Cinna addressed us. I thought of the other chariot rides from years before, wear tributes were dressed in coal miners outifts, or worse, completely naked, and covered in coal duse. Scary.

"I want to do something no ones gonna forget. I'm gonna light you two on fire!" He told us. Gale kinda freaked out a little.

"What? You can't do that!" He yelled at Cinna, who stayed perfectly calm.

"It's fake fire, of course." He explained to us, as he took out a little torch, and lit his sleeve on fire. We gasped in unison.

"See, no pain! Now, you guys can go talk to your mentor without having to worry about anything." He vigorously shook his sleeve, getting rid of the fire.

He then ushered us over to the exit, and pushed us out. Effie was, of course, waiting for us.

"Come now! It's time to speak with Haymitch before the chariot ride!" She chirped, and led us both by the hand through the shiny, clean halls, to yet another grand room. Inside, there was a large, red couch, and a chair opposite it. The walls were decorated by lovely paintings of the ocean. I'd never seen the ocean.

Effie pushed us in the room, and slammed the door on our butts. We went to sit down on the red couch.

"Oh, Gale... I'm nervous. What if I fall out of the chariot? I'm so tired, too. We have gotten a moment to relax since we were on the train." I told Gale. He looked apologetic.

"I know, Catnip. I feel the same way."

We didn't have time to say anything else, because a slightly more sober Haymitch walked in, and plopped down ont he couch.

"Hey kids! So, I though about it, and I have a great way to portray you too, during the chariot ride, and the interview. You better sit down, 'cause you'll be blown away!" Gale gave Haymitch a funny look. We already were sitting down.

"Gale, you'll be the haughty, tough guy. I'm sure your looks will reinforce that. Katniss, since your not very pretty, or likeable," Gale gave Haymitch a glare. "You'll be the cute, sweet, humble, innocent schoolgirl/lover of Mr. Hawthorne over here."

I grimaced. I wasn't gonna be able to do _that_ very well.

"Alrighty then! I guess I'm done doing my thing. See you guys tomorrow, for tips on training and stuff..." Haymitch told us, as he departed.

As soon as Haymitch left the room, Cinna and the prep teams came in.

"Okay guys! Through that door over there," He pointed to a door on the south side of the room. "Is where your chariot awaits, no pun intended. Now let's light you on fire!" Cinna told us, and took out the torch.

I squeezed my eyes shut as he touched the torch to my outfit, expecting a burst of pain. None came. I finally looked down, and saaw I was completely on fire, but I didn't feel anything! I looked over at Gale, and he had the same incredulous look on his face that I did.

We then finally stepped out of the room, and what I saw made me gasp.

There was a HUGE stadium full of people, that looked like it could be the same size as the entire district 12! Right in front of us, and also hidden from the audience by a little ledge, was a black as night chariot, with two black horses attatched. I thought it looked more like a funeral procession than a grand entrance. Oh well.

Gale helped me onto the chariot, and we both stood there for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. Then, Gale took my hand, then called out to someone below us, saying we were ready. The chariot began to move, carrying us out into the sea of people.

**I know... not enough fluff... I'll be sure to add much more after the games start (if they ever will! Ugh).**


	6. Bundle of Fun

BURNING EMBERS

**Heeeey guys! Back with another chappy! It's a little shorter than usual, but oh well. I've been busy. I also justed wanted to ask that you don't send any flame reviews, even though I haven't REALLY gotten any yet. *Glares at "Caitira"* I know it's not great, but I didn't think it was quite 'cringe worthy'! Whaddya expect, I'm only a teen/tween... whatever you want to call a thirteen year old. Oops! Forgot I'm not supposed to give my age out on the internet! Oh well. Anyways, just don't be tooooo harsh! Even though I suppose I did ask for constructive criticism. So... Read on!**

Chapter 6: Bundle of Fun

The bright lights made me very dizzy. I was feeling very disoriented, I wasn't sure which way we were going. Gale stood next to me, my hand in his. He shot me a kind of pleading look, and then plastered a big smile to his face. I got the hint, and began to smile myself.

The chariot just kept on moving.

The ride wasn't as bumpy as you would expect. I thought I would end up falling all over the place, because I was standing up, but surprisingly, I didn't. I was pretty stable for the whole ride, up until we jerked to a stop in front of a very large plaltform at the very end of the huge stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the opening ceremony of the 74th hunger games!"

The famous announcer, Caesar Flickerman, stood atop a large stage at the end of the stadium, which all the chariots were positioned around.

"This is an amazing night, where we are introduced to each and every one of our _amazing_ tributes!"

After he said that, the audience went crazy, wildly shouting and hooting. It's sick how the people of the capitol got their kicks.

"Now, let's give a quick overview of all the tributes!"

A screen behind him flashed through all of our faces, giving our names and districts. The pictures were live, so when it was district 12's time, I could see the nerves behind my placid facial expression. I quickly coughed into the crook of my elbow to get the cameras to move on.

After we were done being introduces, Caesar made a few lame jokes, and the audience laughed, unlike us, who didn't find his corny jokes at all entertaining.

"Now let's let President Snow come up and say a few words, before the tributes get _toooo_ bored with me!" Caesar said, before stepping off the stage, leaving it empty for a few seconds. However, Snow stepped hobbled up onto it before it became too awkward. He clutched a bejeweled cane, leaning into it as he walked.

"Hello men and women of Panem." He coughed a few times into a white silk hankerchief. For a second, I though I saw blood on it. "I would just like to remind you to send money in to your favorite tributes' mentors, so they can recieve helpful gifts. Also, tune in to stay updated to all the happenings in the games! Now, I'll exit the stage before our lovely tributes fall asleep on us! They've had a real busy day!"

With that, Snow walked back off the stage, and the screen snapped off, after showing a quick capitol emblem.

It was over. It was quicker than I expected, less embarassing. Gladly, I didn't fall off my chariot, like I figured I would.

Slowly, the chariots began to depart one by one, starting with district 1. They all moved towards the door we entered through.

"Gale," I whispered to him, the horses slowly moved back towards the cave we entered through.

"Do you have any guess as to what time it is?" I asked him, knowing he would probably have a guess. I hadn't eaten a thing the whole day.

"I don't know, maybe nine. Why?" He replied, looking down with slight concern.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Its just-" I was cut off by my stomach growling. "I haven't really had anything to eat yet today... I'm kind of hungry..." I was cut off by another stomach growl.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Katniss! That's strange, because my prep team fed me. Hmmm." Gale had a kind of frowny, look, like when he was deep in concentration.

We finally reached the end, and were helped off by more silent workers, I made a mental note to ask Haymitch why they never talked.

"There are my little STARS! You two did FABULOUSLY!" Effie snuck up behind us, and took us both by the hand.

"I can't wait to show you off during the interviews! But first training... Oh well! It's time to go back to your rooms!" Without letting us say a words, she began dragging us off towards the elevator. I didn't even have time to thank the people helping us. Something on the silent girl's face told me she didn't expect me to.

We stepped into the elevator, and Effie pressed a few buttons, and then I felt it jolt to a start. I would never get used to that. My ears began to pop, and I tried moving around my jaw. It helped a little.

I heard a ding, and the door opened. Effie led the two of us out, and into separated rooms.

I didn't see Gale's, but mine was fantastic! The bed was huge, and there was a giant bathroom, and dresser. Although, I supposed the rooms are always fantastic.

Before I could even get a good look, Effie shut the door behind her with a bang, leaving me alone in the palace I was meant to stay in. At least they made our last days comfortable.

I quickly shed my firey clothing, wondering why Cinna hadn't come to collect it, and put on a fluffy bathrobe instead. I neatly folded the leotard and set it on my bed, then made my way to the bathrooms.

I roughly yanked brushed through my hair, then scrubbed some sweet smelling solution on my face, which easily dissolved the makeup. I then stepped over to the shower, and fussed with the knobs and dials, until the water was an exeptable temperature.

I stood in the shower for very long time, letting the hot water melt away stress and knots in my muscles. I came back out feeling very refreshed. I re-braided my hair, and put on some long, thin satin pajama pants, and a matching long sleeve top. It was much more appropriate than what I found on the train.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep, in the giant, soft bed.

I awoke much later, and I knew it was time for training. I could tell by the way the light shone through the windows that it was at least eight, so I quickly dressed in a comfortable pair of leather pants, and a cute little stretchy top, that would be good for working out. I was surprised that Cinna hadn't left some horribly uncomfortable outfit matching Gale's for me to wear. He was definately cooler than I would have expected.

I stepped out of my room, and walked over to Gales, where he left the door open. He wasn't in there. I figured he was dining with Haymitch and Effie, so I wandered around for a little while, until I finally found the room I was looking for, where Effie, Gale, and Haymitch sat, eating. Haymitch was probably hung over.

"There's sleeping beauty! You almost missed our little chat! We're discussing training and interview strategies. I don't know if Haymitch already went over that with you, but we're gonna go over some more!" Effie addressed me as I sat down next to Gale, and across from Haymitch. _Oh boy, what a bundle of fun._


	7. The Training Begins

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I had some terrible writers block... I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE ON TIME! And sorry for the wee bit of language, i just couldnt help myself! And sorry 'bout the writing, its worse than it normally is... :(**

**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME IDEA, **MockingSparrow**! Super smart!**

Chapter 7; The Training Begins

"When I was in the games, I didn't have the best mentor. He gave me horrible advice on surviving, by telling me I should go for the sweet, shy kid interview angle. What a load of crap that was. The capitol was so tired of seeing that, when I came up to be interviewed, the audience practically booed me off. Don't worry, I won't let that happen to you."

Haymitch lectured us about training for quite awhile, adding little stories about when he was a tribute. He was actually pretty good at being a mentor!

"When you are training, stay away from your biggest talents, it will only give things away. Save it for the gamemakers in your private sessions! I want you to focus on swordplay, which you probably aren't very good at, and silly stations like camoflage, and such. I probably already told you something like this, but I was also probably in a drunken haze. I'm not now."

I grabbed another piece of chicken, and stuffed it into my mouth. I needed to bulk up.

"Now. For the interviews, Gale, you are going first. I want you to act confidant, and almost arrogant. The capitol will LOVE it. Caesar will probably ask you questions about Katniss. I want you to say how much you love her, and are devoted to her, okay?"

I felt blush pooling in my cheeks.

"Katniss, when he's done, and walking back to his seat, I want you to get up, and give him a nice big kiss! The capitol wil really eat that up! Then you can go up and let Caesar interview you. Just blush alot, and act innocent and naive. Look, you already have the blushing part down!"

I was flustered. I didn't know I would have to kiss Gale too! I suppose Effie might have mentioned something about it, but still! I looked over at Gale, and he was just as appalled as I was.

"Well, that's about all I have to say! I'll see before training, and don't worry, we'll talk arena strategies before you go into the ring."

With that, Haymitch got out of his seat, and left the room. I glanced up at the clock, and almost gasped! It had been four hours! It was already time for training!

Effie stood up, and grabbed both me and Gale by the arms.

"Come one then, don't want to be late for training, do we?"

We stepped into an elevator, and it travelled down a few stories, and then we exited straight into a large room, filled with knives and such, and all the rest of the tributes. Actually, that was the first time I'd seen all of the tributes in one place.

Effie pushed us towards the other tributes, then went back into the elevator. We walked over to the crowd of tributes, and saw they were surrounding a small, but very muscular woman, who must be here to oversee our training.

"My name is Kallira! I am here to make sure you don't hurt yourselves, and instruct the stations! When I'm done talking, you'll each go to a station, to train up!"

She began to give quick explanations of each of the stations. It wasn't very detailed, just enough to give us a vague idea.

I stood on my tip-toes, and whispered in Gale's ear.

"Let's just spend our entire time at edible plants, okay?" I asked him, half joking.

"Okay then, Catnip! Your wish is my command!" Gale replied, as we listened to Kallira finish up.

Finally, we were able to branch off, and instead of heading over to edible plants, like I said, I lead him over to swordplay.

Unfortunately, the Careers were already there, gathered around, snickering about something.

_I have no idea what..._ I thought to myself sarcastically, as they turned to us, and I braced myself for the worst. Surprisingly, it wasn't me they bullied, it was Gale.

"Hey look! Whaddaya know, it's loverboy!" Cato called out, walked up to Gale.

"You're real stupid to let a relationship get in the way. You'll have a hard time killing her this way. I was even gonna offer you a place with the careers..." Cato coldly Gale.

"I would NEVER join you!" Gale spat back. I cowered behind him, like a scared puppy. Cato's muscles bulged out of his neck and biceps.

"Hmm. Too bad. Maybe your girlfriend could've even joined us also. She's real pretty."

Cato walked up to me, and put a hand on my cheek. It was rough, and calloused. And not in a good way, like Gale's. I could see Gale next to me, brewing with fury.

"Would've been nice to have her with us. She has a hot as-"

Gale cut him off before he could finish the word with a punch in the jaw.

Cato stumbled backwards, rubbing his jaw.

"Ineressing! Maybe he's worth i' affer all! Gah fire in 'm!" Cato slurred his words, with a grin on his face.

Gale just glared at him, his eyes ablaze with fury.

"Oh well... You know wha'? The girl'll be the firs' one we kill, for keeping you from joining us!"

I had to really hold Gale back after that, practically dragging him off, while speaking calming words in his ear. I sat him down on a bench at camoflage.

"Gale, don't get mad at him for that! He's a jerk, that's all! I mean, you can be mad, I am, but don't fight him! It will only bring more trouble!"

My words didn't really get through to him, he just shrugged my arm off. That's when I first noticed the small girl cowering in the corner.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry I took your dag- AAAH!" I instantly recognized her as Rue, from district 11, who reminded me so much of Prim. Clove had her pinned, because she apparently took her throwing knife. Clove was pathetic.

Something must have snapped inside me just then, because I rushed over, and immediately had Clove pinned in an iron grip.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, PICKING ON A LITTLE GIRL HALF YOUR SIZE? DISGUSTING!" Before I could punch her, though, Gale gently pried my arms off of her, and wrapped his arms around me, in a gentle restraint. I began to calm down a little.

Clove took the hint, and ran off, dropping the knife. Rue picked it up, and smartly, put the knife back on the rack.

**Short, I know. Not the best chapter...**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

HEY GUYS! So I just wanna say how sorry I am that I haven't updated in like a month, and just remember that I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! I'm totally determined to finish it! I've just had some *_ahem*_ "concentration issues". I'm possibly the laziest person in history. I promise I'll finish it! I just might need a little break first though. I'm kinda less Hunger Games obsessed than when I started. I also have a VERY DEMANDING social life. I'll get around to another few chapters soon! I PINKY PROMISE! Okay Byebye then!


	9. Cato, Nicest Person on Earth

__**I know... It's been like two months. I suck. I SUCK I SUCK I SUCK I SUCK! I'll try and update more often now... hopefully.**

Chapter 8; Cato, Nicest Person on Earth

"Thanks for helping me out there, Clove is a madwoman!" Rue thanked me wholeheartedly, as I helped her to her feet. She acted calm on the outside, but I could tell she was still shaking. Poor girl.

Gale turned to me, with a concerned look on his face, and stared at my arm. I looked down, and only then did I realize that there was a huge, bloody cut on it!

"Ouch! I didn't even notice it until now," I told him truthfully. "Clove must've gotten it with that knife..."

I drifted off for a moment, trying to remember what had happened.

Suddenly, Rue spoke up.

"I know just what to put on that! Back in district 11, we had a plant called Fallia, that was great for gashes like that!"

With that, Rue hopped over to the edible plants section, and picked a couple leaves. She came back over, ripped them up a little bit, and placed them on my arm.

I could feel the wound instantly become soothed. I breathed out a sigh.

"Almost all better, right?" Rue asked me sweetly.

"Yeah, that stuff is amazing!" I replied, incredulous.

Then, that's when I noticed Gale standing there, his fists balled up. He looked awfully angry.

"THEY WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! HOW COULD 'KALLIRA' LET THIS HAPPEN!" Gale was furious! Just because of a _teeny_ little cut on my arm! Okay, maybe not THAT teeny, but still...

"I'll be _right_ back!" He told us deviously, and sprinted off towards the woman who was SUPPOSED to watching over us, making sure we don't kill eachother, or ourselves.

I turned to Rue.

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't get himself executed, or something like that!" I told her with a smile, intending it to be funny.

Her face suddenly darkened, and she looked nervous. She let out an awkard giggle, then strangely darted off.

_What a shy girl... Was it something I said? _I thought, curious as to why she would just run off like that. I didn't know what else to do, so I sat down on a bench, already feeling very lonely without Gale by my side.

I leaned my head back, suddenly feeling very tired, from my lack of sleep, and resting time. Being a tribute really sucked. I closed my eyes for a second, insantly feeing better. I felt myself drifting off into much needed sleep...

I was jolted awake by rough hands shaking my shoulders. At first, I forgot where I was, but then remembered, and noticed the hands didn't belong to Gale. They were Cato's.

"Wake up, babe. Come one, wake up. I'm gonna try and get your little boyfriend back for punching me now." He quickly explained to me, leaving me feeling nervous. I didn't even have any time to protest, because he already had my hands in an iron grip. What a crazy man.

He hoisted me up onto his back, as I started yelling. I had no idea where Gale was. He was probably off somewhere, being punished for freaking out on the training instructor.

"LET ME GO! YOU NO GOOD... AAAARGHH!"

I then gave him a good kick in his kidney, and he dropped me, howling in pain. I rolled over, hoping to get out of the way. Why wasn't anyone doing anything? Too scared, probably.

I wasn't fast enough, though. He grabbed onto my two ankles, and began dragging me to the far corner of the gigantic training room. On the way, my head hit each of the bumps on the ground, on the way over. Hard. I felt myself slowly drifting into unconciousness. But i couldn't let that happen, who knows what he'd do to me then!

Finally, he let go of me, and dropped my legs. I rubbed my head, to much in pain to try to run away.

"Hey Katniss! Good to see you're cooperating with me. Everyone else is on dinner break, your precious little Gale too, he thinks your showering in your room. How wonderful! Now I'm gonna do something to cripple you, so he'll have no choice but to leave you, and join us!"

I felt my face drain of color, as he took a very large, heavy weight from the strenght training station out of it's case. He could hardly lift it himself! He slowly lifted it overtop his head, and dropped it right onto my left knee.

I screamed so loud, it must have startled the entire city. I quickly tried to push it off of my leg, to no avail. I yelled in agony again.

"Goodbye Katniss! I hope they lower your training score, when the gamemakers find out you maimed yourself by attempting to lift a two hundred pound weight!"

He then backed away, running out of the room. What a coward.

I leaned my head back and sighed. I was just gonna have to wait till someone came around.

I slowly tried to pull my leg out from under, and sucked in a quick breath. It hurt so much! _URRGH! It must be broken. How could this happen? I hope they can fix me before the games!_ I thought, suddenly feeling very nervous. _What if I can't perform up to par in the games now?_

I still didn't hear anyone coming. Maybe I didn't scream as loud as I thought.

I felt down my leg, trying to see what was broken. Unfortuneately, I found something just as bad. A warm, sticky substance that can only mean one thing. The weight he threw at me had something spiky on it. Great.

_Who knows, maybe_ _I'm lucky enough to have a compund fracture. _I thought to myself sarcastically as I was pulled into darkness by loss of blood.


	10. Waking Up

**HEY PEEEEEEEEPS! Here is another chapter! It's a little bit longer than the last few, so I hop everyone's HAPPY! It's been a while since I read the Hunger Games, so forgive me if I forget some crucial detail. And a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorited or just read! You guys are the best! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten nearly this far in the story! **

Chaper 9; Waking Up

I awoke to bright white lights above my head, and an uncomfortable bed. When I remembered what had happened, I gathered that I must have been in the medical wing.

"What's going on...?" I mumbled to myself as I slowly regained my speaking abilities.

"Katniss, you're awake! You're in the hospital. Cato broke your leg." I heard Gale tell me from the right side of my bed. I looked over and saw him clutching my hand. There were dark circles under his eyes. He must not have gotten much sleep while I was here.

"Ohh..." I muttered. Then I started to feel pain in my leg again. It felt like I was being stabbed by a hundred knives.

Something must have shown in my face, because he suddenly looked very worried, and gripped my hand even tighter.

"It's pretty bad. The broken bone poked a hole in the artery in your knee. You're gonna live... But it won't be completely healed in time for the games. Thank god I found you when I did." Gale explained to me, with a very somber look on his face.

_It won't be healed in time for the games? _I thought, beginning to worry quite a bit. I decided to deal with it later.

"How DID you find me?" I asked.

_Gale was walking back to his room after eating. He decided to check my room, because he hadn't seen me all throughout dinner, and he was starting to get worried. No one takes two hour long showers. Sure enough, I wasn't there. So he decided to check the training room._

_Just as he was about to enter, a very guilty looking Cato burst out. That was suspicious enough for him to drag Cato by the collar back into the training room, just to be sure he hadn't done anything mischievous. Then he saw me._

_"Katniss!" He cried as he ran over to me, dropping Cato onto the floor, his head hitting the ground with a sickening thud. He cradled me his arms, worried out of his mind, before determining that I needed immediate medical attention, and then whisked me off to the hospital wing, and staying there until I regained consciousness. Which took the whole night._

"That makes sense..." I muttered to myself, as I looked to my left. Sure enough, there was Cato with a bandage around his head. Someone must have found him in the training room. He was still unconcious.

"You didn't cause any permanent brain damage in Cato, right?" I asked him, worried that he might be punished for putting Cato in the hospital.

"I know what you're thinking, and no. Just a concussion. The only one who's getting punished is him."

"What are they doing to him?" I asked Gale, curious now.

"It's not final, but they are thinking of cutting off all alliances for him in the games. If it were up to me, it'd be worse." Gale scowled as he told me this, obviously wishing they had executed him. But then the games wouldn't be as fun to watch.

I sat in the hospital until lunch, and then forced the medical staff to let me out. I had training to do, after all.

"Ouuuuch!" I yelled as Gale helped me to stand on my leg. Even though they were able to heal me for the most part, pressure still hurt quite a bit. However, I refused the crutches Gale offered me. That would be showing weakness to the other tributes. I would be the prey, instead of the predator.

I hobbled over to the training room, and sat down on a bench there. Everyone else was there, even Cato (the games were in 3 days, after all). He still had a bandage around his head but was training like normal.

In fact, he was training harder than normal. He was pouring sweat, while trying to lift a giant. His eyebrows were upturned a little bit, and his mouth turned down in a frown. He was panicking.

The gamemakers had finally decided that he would not be aloud to make allies as a punishment for attempting to maim me, and he was trying to make up for that with extra training.

"KATNISS!" Rue ran up to me and abruptly came to a halt in front of me and Gale.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I was getting really worried!" Rue surprisingly gave me a quick hug, then ran off to a huge kid, sulking in the corner. I remembered him from the chariots, his name was Thresh.

I caught his eye for a moment, and I thought I saw him nod to me, in a simple salute, but I was probably just imagining things.

"Okay everyone. I want all of you to listen up. The gamemakers are going to see each of you individually now," Kallira explained to us, as we gathered around.

"I know you've talked about this with your mentors, and you probably have strategies and such, so I'm just going to let you guys leave, and then we'll call you up by district."

I rolled my eyes at her incompetence, and then me and Gale left. We were going to go last, as always.

We waited as all of the other tributes went, and I thought of what Haymitch told me during out team meeting when I was in the hospital.

_"Katniss. I want you to do the most impressive thing you can think if with your bow when you go in there. I know what you're capable of, and I want you to go out there and make us proud. We need to stun them!"_

I had already figured out what I would do, just shoot some moving targets, with deadly accuracy. Hopefully.

"Gale Hawthorne, District 12." Someone called, and Gale sat up and left me.

This left my mind to wander.

_Hmmm… Star crossed lovers… I hate Effie_.

I cringed at the thought of having to kiss my best friend. It would be SO AWKWARD! Our friendship would never be the same.

I understood why we needed to, but I just didn't want to! The only reason I was going along with it was because I wanted to get home to Prim.

Suddenly, my thoughts were cut off by a woman's high pitched scream. Coming from the training room.

Sigh.

_What has Gale gotten himself into this time?_

I wondered as a very angry looking Gale stormed out, grumbling about "them deserving it".

"Gale, what have you done?" I grabbed his sleeve, forcing him to answer.

"I threw a knife at them, no big deal! It didn't hit anyone. Just some lady's giant styrofoam wig. Who would wear a styrofoam wig?"

I gasped. Surely he would be punished by being given a horribly low score, and not getting any sponsors. I felt like crying.

Then what he said next made my blood boil.

"It's only because I heard them talking about me like I wasn't there! 'He's weak. That girl weakens him. The womanizers are always the weakest. I bet he'll be the first to go.' " Gale told me, mocking their capitol accents.

With that, he walked out, leaving me alone again.

"Katniss Everdeen, district 12."

I took a deep breath, and walked in.


End file.
